Fragile As Ice
by Hell-Butterffly-911
Summary: Sakuno has a secret,that only a few people know about. She the world-famous figure skater 'Red Butterfly'.What's going to happen when Ryoma finds out about her secret? You'll have to read and find out! WILL BE CONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Introduction: Combined Families

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters

"What!" she screamed while blushing ten shades of crimson.

"I'm sorry Sakuno, but since Kaa-san doesn't have enough room, and friends wouldn't be able to afford it, you have to move in with the Echizens." Keigi Ryuzaki exclaimed while threading his fingers through his hair.

"B-but Tou-san! You're going to America for a year! Why do I have to live with-" she was cut off when her father spoke up.

"Because, we're old friends with the Echizens and they offered to take you in. Plus they have the extra room and they consider us family." he explained again "And I don't want to hear anything else about it." Keigi said after standing up.

"Alright." Sakuno whispered while slightly blushing.

"Good, I'll be leaving tomorrow; so you'll be taking your bags to their house before school. And you'll be going back with Ryoma after school." he explained before walking out of the room.

"Hai Tou-san." she said quietly "But what am I supposed to do about my competitions?" she asked while following him out of the room.

"You either lie to them that you're a world famous figure skater, or you tell them so they'll know where you are when you go to competitions and practice." He told his daughter before heading off to bed.

"Hai." She said again. 'This is so embarrassing! I can't believe I have to live with the Echizens. Mou, I hate this.' She thought while trudging up the stairs to pack her things.

'So, Ryuzaki is moving in? This is going to be really interesting.' Ryoma thought with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Hey Brat! Dinner's ready!" Nanjiroh Echizen called from the staircase.

"Hai!" he called back and walked lazily down the stairs. 'Let's see how she'll react when she gets her present tomorrow.' he thought with a mischievous smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Birthday Present

Chapter 1: Birthday Present

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

"Ryuzaki-chan!" Nanako exclaimed after opening the door.

"Ohayo Nanako-chan." Sakuno said cheerfully before she went inside.

"I'm so happy that you'll be staying with us!" Nanako yelled again while hugging Sakuno.

"Hai; I'm happy about it too." She said with a flushed face.

"I'm not sure where you'll be staying, so I'll go ask Uncle and—" Nanako stopped short when she heard crashing sounds from upstairs.

"Oi! Chibisuke! Aren't you happy that Sa-chan will be living here!" someone yelled from upstairs.

"Urusai! Kami, why are you so loud in the morning!?" another person yelled before both people walked down the stairs.

"Chibisuke! Why can't you be happy that Sa-chan will be living here!?" the older boy yelled after putting the younger boy in a headlock.

"Cause I—" he stopped short when both boys were hit on the head and were sent crashing down to the floor.

"Hey Brats!" and older man yelled "People are trying to sleep! The least you could is b e quiet in the morning!" yelled again. But this time after he yelled, he noticed Sakuno was standing in the room watching the fight.

"Oh, you're that hag's granddaughter, right?" he asked while stepping away from the two boys.

"H-hai! My name is Sakuno Ryuzaki. It's n-nice to meet you." She said before the older boy on the floor gave her a gigantic breath-stealing hug.

"Sa-chan!" he yelled while twirling her around u and picking her up off the ground.

"Kyaaa! Ryoga! Put Me Down!" she yelled while trying to pry his arms off of her.

"Sorry… But I'm just so happy that you'll be staying with us!" Ryoga yelled **again**.

"It's good to see you too Ryoga-san." She said quietly. Right after that she noticed Ryoma glaring at his brother. "O-ohayo Ryoma-kun." She said with a light blush on her face.

Right after she spoke up, he smirked and said "Ohayo Ryuzaki." Before he turned around. "Oi, I'll show you where your room is, C'mon." he said to her with his back turned but had a huge smirk on his face.

"H-hai! I'll see you guys later, Ja." she exclaimed before she followed Ryoma up the stairs.

They headed up the stairs and Sakuno noticed that Ryoma was smirking, and she got curious and asked why.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun, why are you smirking?" she asked with a flushed face. He didn't answer, but his smirk grew bigger and started to walk faster to the guest bedroom.

"Arigato Ryoma-kun." she said while looking t the floor. Then she noticed that Ryoma turned around and locked the door. "U-um R-Ryoma-kun, why d-did you lock the d-door?" she asked while biting her lip and fiddling with her sleeves.

He didn't say anything, but he grabbed her shoulders and his lips met hers. Of course she was shocked to say the least, but she had a gigantic blush on her face. Soon enough, his tongue invaded her mouth and ravished every part of it. About three minutes later, he let go of her lips and put his mouth to her ear and said "Meet me at the fountains after tennis practice is over." He then tuned around and walked to the door and said "Don't tell anyone about this; they find out soon enough." He then walked out the door and closed it.

Soon after, she plopped down on the floor with wide eyes and a crimson face. 'Did he just… KYAAAA!' she screamed in her head before unpacking her things. 'I wonder what he wants after tennis practice? Mou, this is so embarrassing!'


	3. Chapter 2:Deal

Chapter Two: Deal

Chapter Two: Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis or any of its characters.

"Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka yelled while trying to catch up with her friend.

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno yelled back before stopping so her friend could catch up with her.

"Happy Birthday Sakuno-chan!" she yelled before handing her friend a card. "I didn't know what to get for you, so I gave you some money instead." she said nervously while scratching the back of her head.

"It's okay; I'm actually really hard to shop for." she said to her friend before she started walking again.

"AHHHH! We're going to be late for the boy's tennis practice!" Tomoka screamed before she grabbed Sakuno's wrist and dragged her to the boy's tennis courts.

"Sa-chan!" Eiji yelled before giving Sakuno a huge hug.

"S-sem…p-pai…. can't b-breath!" she said while trying to get out of her sempai's arms.

"Gomen Sa-chan!" he yelled again without even sounding sorry. "C'mon we have a surprise for you!" he yelled **again** before dragging her into the tennis courts.

Once they stopped, Momoshiro stepped forward and yelled "Happy Birthday!" Then every member of the team stepped forward with gift in their hands. Momo, Eiji, Kaidoh, and Inui gave her a new black and pink tennis racket with her name on it. Oishi and Kawamura gave her a sewing kit. And Tezuka and Fuji gave her a gift, and when she was about to open it, they stopped her.

"Don't open it until your alone." Tezuka whispered to her before she nodded.

Sakuno looked at all of her gifts and said while an angelic smile "Arigato sempai's!" After she said that, she ran off to open her gift from Fugi and Tezuka. Little did she know that Ryoma was following her the entire time.

When Sakuno opened her last gift, her eyes went wide. Inside the box, was a new pair of skates, a new skating outfit, and a mask. The skates were actually boots that could be turned into skates, with red laces running up the sides. The outfit was a black halter top dress; that went to her mid-thighs, with a red butterfly on the back of the dress, and black gloves that went to the middle of her upper arm, that had red ribbons laced through the sides. The mask was actually a red butterfly that was detailed with black and white sequins. The sequins made swirls near the eyes and made her eyes stand out beautifully.

"Whoa….they're beautiful." she whispered before she put her gift back in the box. "I can't believe they got these for me; these will look great at my next skating competition!" she said louder that she should have; because around the corner, Ryoma heard everything she said and had a devilish smirk on his face.

'So this is the secret she's been keeping; looks like things are going to get really fun this year.' he thought before he rounded the corner and said "It looks like you are a lot more that you appear, huh Ryuzaki." He exclaimed with a victorious look in his eyes and his arms were crossed.

Sakuno squeaked before she looked and had a huge blush on her face and it looked like she was caught red handed for a crime she committed.

"I-I d-don't k-k-know what you-you're talking a-about." She said nervously while looking away and clutching the gift her sempai's had given her.

Ryoma stepped forward and crouched down so he was only inches away from her face. "Then why did you get skating gear that has the world famous figure skaters nickname 'Red Butterfly' on it?" he questioned although eh already knew the answer,

She looked down before she answered " H-how did y-you f-f-find out?" she asked without looking up.

"I could tell that you've been hiding something for weeks, so I've been following you to figure out what it was." He explained and then went on to say "But now that I know, I have the choice on whether I tell someone or not." he whispered in her ear before he started to lick and nibble on her ear. "And, I won't tell anyone if you agree to become my personal slave." he whispered again before he pulled away.

She stared at him wide eyed with her mouth hanging open and her faced was drained of color. "W-why?" she simply asked while she unconsciously started to bite her lip.

"Because I can." He simply stated with a smirk on his face before he spoke again and said "What's your answer? If you say no, then you'll be surrounding by raging fans all the time. But, if you say yes, then you'll be my personal slave until I say otherwise. So it's basically a lose-lose situation for you." He stated before he stood up.

She understood what this meant for her so she gave the only answer that could save her from her double-life, she said "Deal."

Ryoma could only smirk before he turned around and said "Don't forget to meet me at the fountains after practice." before he walked away with his back turned triumphantly; leaving a very shocked teenage girl behind him.

**Sorry for not updating sooner, everyone in my family is a computer hog. Please review!!**


	4. Author's Note

Hey everyone, I won't be able to update for awhile

**Hey everyone, I won't be able to update for awhile. Sorry! My sister is a computer hog! This I the first time I've been on the computer in days! Again, I'M SORRY!!**

**Hell-butterfly-911**


	5. ANAuthor's Note

_**Sorry everyone, I know I said I would be discontinuing this story, but I changed my mind(insert screaming fans)! I'll be getting a laptop soon and I'll be able to update soon. I know I said that someone else would be continuing my story, but I'll be the one to finish it. You all probably hate me by now, and I'm sorry but I was having family and relationship issues. Bad excuses I know, but they're true. I be updating some time this month and there will be a new RyoSaku oneshot in either T-rated, M-rated, or both so look forward to it. And I'll say it again, I'm Sorry! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!! I finally am getting a chance to update! Sorry about the freakishly long wait ;)! This chapter will be a little short, but a longer chapter will come right after it! All of you hate me, I know, but these chapters are going to be really good! Thanks for reading MINNA!**_

_**Third POV:**_

"Sakuno-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Tomoka yelled as she charged(literally) towards her friend.

Sakuno was unprepared for the impact(plus her natural clumsiness) and fell over into the oddest position ever. Somehow, Sakuno ended up twisting herself up when she fell so that she was balancing on her right knee and her right hand, while Tomoka was holding onto right braid, all scattered off to the side. When Tomoka opened her eyes, she started to snicker(evilly) because she saw someone behind Sakuno, so naturally, she-

**PULL!**

"KYAAAA!" Sakuno screamed as she fell over; her legs got tangled up and her skirt rode up so far , that if she moved another inch…well let's just say that the man(cough-pervert-cough) would become very….'happy' in this present time.

Tomoka couldn't hold it in, and she burst out into full blown laughter. "I can't believe that worked! Kami! You really can't tell up from……HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I bet you're curious as to why she didn't finish her sentence. Well, the person behind her just so happened to be(_surprise,surprise_)….. Momoshiro Takeshi!

**(HA HA! Fooled Ya Didn't I!)**

Momo, obviously , was blushing so hard that he looked like he was going to explode, but got conked(_hehe, conked_) in the back of the head, by our favorite tennis junkie, Echizen Ryoma. His left eye was twitching, but at the same time, he looked….. amused I guess is the best word for it. He looked Sakuno up and down(_huge smirk imputed right there_), before he threw his high school regulars jacket on top of her.

"Oi, Momo-sempai! Only a pervert leers at girl who is sprawled out on the ground in a compromising position." He hissed the last part so that the girls wouldn't here him(_not that they could, with Tomoka screaming RYOMA-SAMA, so that people in Montana could here her_) "Find another girl to gawk at. Plus if you didn't put her in that position, what right do you have to look at her anyway?"

Momo was so scared he ran all the way back to the tennis practice he was trying to escape(_**Momo's inner thoughts: Inui Juice, ewwwwwwwwwwwww!)**_.

Ryoma turned half way around, just in time to see Sakuno fix her…. Ahem 'issue', before he called out "Ryuzaki! Don't forget meet me at the fountains after practice is over!" He then turned around and walked away.

"H-Hai!" she squeaked back as she remembered what happened earlier that day, a new blush spreading across her cheeks. '_Just as the other one went too! Dang it!_'

Tomoka had an evil written all over her face; you could practically see it radiating off of her. "Sakuno-chan…. Why does Ryoma-sama want to see you after practice is over?" she said in a very creepy way.

"I d-don't kn-know Tomo-ch-chan." Sakuno squeaked out(_cuuuuute! Everyone in the audience yells)_. "T-Tomo-chan, why did you run in-in-t-to m-me?" she asked nervously.

Tomoka forgot all about her previous question and answered loudly "Because! Ryoma-sama was right behind you; I wanted him to get all jealous of Momo-sempai when you fell! It worked! You even got his jacket! EEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP!" she then started to screech accordingly.

Sakuno looked like she was going to die from embarrassment; she couldn't even try to stutter out an answer. So, she walked away(_huge blush still intact_), letting her friend absorb all of her precious 'Ryoma-sama' as she could before tomorrow. Somehow, she knew she wasn't going to be able to return Ryoma-kun's jacket to him anytime soon.

_**TBC:**_

_**Thank you for reading! This, is basically just a filler chapter, but more will come in the months to come! I swear on my collection of oddly colored…. never mind. But, thank you for reading, ………just kidding!**_

_**Updating soon! I'm sure this time! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ohayo! New chapter! Hooray! This is the fountain chapter that all (most anyway) of you have been waiting for! Don't kill me if you don't like it, I actually want to get married one day!**_

_**OKAY! ENJOY EVERYBODY!**_

Sakuno was walking slowly on her way to the fountains, trying to prolong her meeting with Ryoma as long as possible. Trying to understand why he would suddenly take an interest in her (how naïve is she; honestly!). She just didn't understand, and she was really started to get upset.

* * *

_Sakuno's POV:_

_

* * *

_

_ 'What do I do, what do I do, WHAT DO I DO!' I wailed inside if my own head, too afraid to gain the attention of any of the people around._

"Mou! What does he want…. He's never wanted anything from me before (except lunch! Hehehehe…); this doesn't make any sense." I mumbled softly to myself.

(All the while, she didn't notice the presence of a very tall man walking right behind her. A very angry aura was radiating off of his very being {guess whooooo!}.)

"Maybe I should just head home; I think he would understand if I didn't show up." I slowly thought out my plan, not noticing that I was speaking out loud, very clearly actually.

I felt a very angry presence behind me, and then the **man** spoke out: "And why exactly did you think I would understand?"

* * *

_Everyone's POV:_

_

* * *

_

Sakuno stiffened as she heard him speak. Feeling frightened, and downright nervous, a small blush crept up her face. She turns around very slowly, and looked him in the eyes. For about four seconds until…. Something… happened.

* * *

_Sakuno's POV:_

* * *

I never knew that being pushed up against a wall would hurt so much. I mean, I never really thought about it, so I could never really guess on the subject. But, now my back is sore, and…..

"Ahh! R-Ryo-Ryoma-k-kun! Stop!" I practically squeaked out, as his hand started caress my thigh.

It started to get higher and higher, until it was too much for me to handle. I started to struggle, and I wanted to scream. I've never had these feelings before, ad they were too much. An odd sound resonated in the air, and I didn't know what it was; well, not until Ryoma-kun said something.

"I never guessed that you could be that loud Ryuzaki, let alone actually being able to enjoy this out in such a …. public place." He sinfully whispered in my ear, and I shivered.

"Look in my eyes _Sa-ku-no; _I want to see your face." He commanded quietly as his right hand was drawing circles on my lower back,

He asked me the one thing that I knew I was incapable of doing right now, so I just shook my head at a rapid pace. I heard a low growl, and then, his mouth descended onto my neck.

He growled again and then he told me "You should do as your master tells you _Sa-ku-no_; otherwise you'll be punished." He kept nipping, and I felt like I was going to pass out.

_"What is this feeling (she's sooo innocent!); wha is he doing to me?' I thought _

I didn't realize until now, that he had picked me up and was carrying me. To further my embarrassment, my legs unconsciously wrapped around him in order to keep my balance, and I just had a feeling that my panties were showing.

I was set down, and I realized, yet again, that my eyes had closed during this little… experience, but I couldn't see a thing when I opened my eyes. I was getting scared, and thought I was being left alone in the dark.

_'Ryoma-kun knows that I hate the dark; why did he put me in here?' I whimpered inside; tears starting to leak out of my eyes._

"Tears don't suit you Sakuno; don't worry, I'm turning on the lights (he's not that sadistic)." He spoke aloud out of know where, and I actually jumped. He actually sounded sympathetic.

I saw him, all the way across the room; but I had no idea where we were. I wanted to ask, but the words just wouldn't come out. He started to walk towards me, and he was looking at me such a weird way, that I moved back as far as I could, until I hit a wall.

He squatted down in front of me, and said with crooked grin on his face "Now, about that punishment?"

My eyes widened in fear, and I felt a strange sensation, and then everything went black.


End file.
